wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Amberwing
Amberwing is a young female HiveWing. She is interested in the study of history and the world of Pantala. She currently lives in the Jewel Hive with her family and is in a relationship with Hister. Appearance Amberwing has amber scales, black scales speckled on the neck, back, and all the way to the tail in a mosaic tile swirl pattern, amber-orange wings, and warm amber eyes. She is very small for her age and has tiny claws like a cheetah. She wears gold-rimmed spectacles, a pale pink silk scarf pinned with a small golden dragonfly brooch, and a necklace with a single pearl. She usually is always carrying a book with her. Personality Amberwing is shy, yet sweet dragon that has a passion for history and all forms of mystery. She is curious and always thinking, usually keeping it to herself, and always gets excited when she discovers something. Many times, most dragons don't pay attention or look at her as she acts very quiet and studious in school, to keep herself out of trouble. She is very loving toward her family, especially Bess, her sister; and her boyfriend, Hister. She is very compassionate and sympathies with the SilkWings, keeping her curiosity and friendship with some a secret. Amberwing also loves reading and studying, always curled up with a book at home, school, or the library in the Jewel Hive. Biography Amberwing was hatched in the Jewel Hive to her parents, Whitefly and Picasso. She later was joined with a sister named Bess. She grew up in a neighborhood located seven levels above Glitterbazaar, below Dragonfly Square. Her treestuff home is decorated with patterns of amethyst mosaic tiles embedded into the wall. She went to school as other HiveWing dragonets did, usually studying history there. She soon realized how much school annoyed her that she became distant and quiet, usually reading a book when not taking notes or listening in class. She still had friends, Calligrapha and Flutterer being her good friends, but she stayed quiet and wouldn't crush or flirt with male dragons like some of her classmates did, until she meet Hister. She ran into him one day while looking through some shops when she laid her eyes on a gorgeous red HiveWing. He is from the Tsetse Hive and was visting the Jewel Hive with his family. They both fell in love and started a relationship, which is sadly, long distanced. They, however, keep in touch with letters and seeing each other, rare as it is. She started taking an interest in SilkWings later in life and started friendships with some that were servants or dragonets of servants. One of her good friends is Nivea, a white creamed colored SilkWing that is a servant for her family. She is currently studying history and often goes to the library that Lady Jewel made for her citizens. Quotes "Bess, I'm so excited for my Hatching Day! I'm finally going to see the Book of Clearsight!"-- To her sister Bess "Hister...you know I'm a deep thinker...why else would I read and study so many books? I wish a lot that I knew more about Pantala...but, sometimes mysteries are more fun unexplored."-- To Hister, her boyfriend, about her study of history Trivia * An eastern amberwing is a species of dragonfly * She wears glasses because of her inheriting her father's bad eyesight * Amberwing doesn't like the idea of Queen Wasp mind controlling her * Her quietness leads dragons to think she is antisocial Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets